APH HETALIA tentación Ingeniosa YAOI FANFICTION
by Frisky vargas B.S
Summary: AU!HUMANOS - En nuestras vidas, tenemos encuentros, llámalo como quieras, destino, suerte o fortuna. el punto es que hay que ser felices, incluso si las cosas puedan acabar bien o mal. Muchos encontrarán la felicidad detrás de la persona más amable, o de la persona más problemática, la más amigable o la más perversa, la más olvidada, o la más escondida del exterior. Y, Te unes?
1. prologo

**_PRÓLOGO:_**

 _La inspiración lo había invadido, en frente de los demás él era una persona diferente, en cambio, al agarrar su pincel y centrarse en su siguiente obra de arte, podías ver como cada trazo expresaba algo dentro de su ser. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas mientras inspeccionaba alguno que otro detalle._

 _La mirada eléctrica en esos ojos color almendra, la sonrisa que podría derretir el polo norte, y un pequeño (pero sobresaliente) mechón rebelde en su cabello, es la persona a la que estoy presenciando, yo y mi hermano._

"Serían 0,73…Pero por ustedes podría hacer una excepción" dijo el joven entregando el retrato a mi hermano.

"¿Con que un descuento? ¿¡Escuchaste eso Ludwig?¡ esta pequeña ternurita nos da un descuento!" dijo mi hermano sonriendo mientras agarraba el retrato al joven.

" _ve~_ , si mis clientes están felices, yo estaré feliz y podre seguir trabajando con gusto" sonrió el joven.

 _Mientras mi hermano y el chico conversaban, metí la mano a mi bolsillo y empecé a buscar el dinero para poder pagar al chico por sus servicios._

"¿Eres de por aquí? ¿O también estas de visita? "pregunto mi hermano.

"Soy de acá, vivo con mi abuelo y mi hermano mayor…tuvimos que empezar a trabajar para poder pagar un buen tratamiento a mi abuelo, usted verá, esta algo…delicado" dijo el chico mientras su expresión alegre cambiaba a una seria.

"Oh, ¡ojalá tu abuelo se reponga! ¡Tiene suerte de tener un nieto como tú!" respondió mi hermano dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda del chico.

 _Agarré la cantidad de dinero y un poco más como propina para el italiano_.

"Ten, gracias y ojalá tu abuelo mejore, lo demás puedes quedártelo como propina" dije mirándolo hacia abajo, su estatura es obviamente menor que la nuestra.

" _¡Grazie!,_ a mi abuelo le encantará saber que conocí dos chicos interesantes, ve~" dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa.

"¡Ay, Vamos!, este chico es tan bueno! dime … ¿cuál es tu nombre artista italiano?" preguntó mi hermano revolviéndole el cabello al chico.

"Me llamo Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas, mucho gusto…y ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman? "respondió para hacer otra pregunta mientras levantaba la mirada.

"Yo soy el ASOMBROSO (e increíble) Gilbert Beilschmidt, y el callado, cara dura de aquí es mi hermanito, preséntate _bruder_ "dijo mi hermano y en acto seguido me acercó lentamente al chico italiano.

"Hmm, yo soy Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt" dije bajando la mirada, para encontrarme con la mirada penetrante del italiano.

"OHHH!, ¡Ustedes son alemanes! "dijo Feliciano dando un pequeño aplauso.

"¿Como es que lo supiste?, no te lo hemos dicho siquiera" pregunto Gilbert mientras veía a Feliciano rebuscar algo entre sus lienzos.

"Es una larga historia, pero no importa, miren pinté el Palacio de Charlottenburg, es de cuando estuve en Alemania por un buen tiempo, era mucho más joven de lo que soy ahora, quedé impresionado y quise tenerlo grabado en una linda imagen" dijo Feliciano mostrando la magnífica pintura.

"¿Y por qué no le tomaste foto?, tenemos la tecnología suficiente para poder tener hermosos lugares en cámaras o celulares" dije remarcando, pues, lo obvio.

 _Feliciano me miro asombrado, guardo el lienzo, agarró una paleta que tenía cantidades pequeñas de diferentes colores de temperas y me miró._

"Mi primera impresión tuya me dice que eres alguien de pensar mucho, Ludwig, tu mirada tiene la misma potencia de las olas del mar, con un parpadeo penetras la mirada de cualquier persona." Dijo Feliciano para agarrar un pincel, empezar a combinar colores en su paleta. Y en acto seguido empezar a pintar en el lienzo.

"Sueles ser serio, no eres de hablar y sonreír mucho, pero al sonreír puedes agradarle hasta a la persona más cruel del mundo, Eres recto y fuerte, de personalidad difícil de tumbar, muy diferente a un cobarde como yo, por ejemplo." Sonrió Feliciano mientras seguía describiéndome, para dirigir su mirada a la mía y decir:

 _ **"Ahora, quédate totalmente quieto"**_

* * *

 _Mi propia mente me dejo quieto como una estatua, no me moví ni dije una palabra. Gilbert se acercó a Feliciano, vio el lienzo y yo solo presencié como sus ojos se abrían como platos y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro._

 _ **Feliciano empezó a retratar cada detalle de Ludwig, estaba muy centrado en su retrato, algo tenía este alemán que hacía retumbar su corazón. Pinto y plasmo en ese blanco lienzo, la esencia alemana que acompañaba a Ludwig.**_

 _ **Su mirada se encontraba con los ojos de Ludwig una y otra vez, asegurándose de no perder ni un detalle importante de su rostro, una sonrisa llena de ternura se formó en el rostro del italiano al ver su retrato finalizado. Miro a Ludwig y le entregó el lienzo.**_

"Toma, este es gratis" dijo Feliciano, mostrando una amable sonrisa y dándome una palmadita en el hombro.

" _D-Danke_ …" dije tartamudeando, mientras apartaba mi mirada buscando la mirada de mi hermano, el cual tenía una alegre y extraña sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno, con esto me refiero, que hay cosas…como sentimientos, experiencias y emociones que una cámara no puede tener descritas en una sola imagen, porque son detalles muy pequeños, pero totalmente impresionantes." Dijo Feliciano limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

"OH WOW BRUDER! ¡ES TOTALMENTE INDENTICO A TI! ¡ES UN RETRATO PERFECTO! "gritó Gilbert con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos para luego sacudirme como a una maraca.

"Bueno, ¿por cuanto tiempo estarán aquí en Italia?" preguntó Feliciano mientras se servía una pequeña porción de uva.

"Estaremos por unos 15 días, recién llegamos ayer" dijo Gilbert.

"Estarás aquí siempre, ¿no?" pregunté de repente. Al darme cuenta, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y empezaban a tener un color carmesí.

"¡Oh, he he sí!, siempre estoy aquí pueden venir cuando quieran~, ve~" empezó a reír Feliciano al igual que mi hermano por presenciar mi repentina reacción.

"¡Bueno, tenemos que irnos! ¡Hay muchos tours y lugares que conocer, pero muy poco tiempo…Adiós Feli!" Dijo Gilbert sonriendo, para despedirse del italiano, agarrarme del brazo y jalarme lejos del lugar.

Yo solo volteé mi mirada a Feliciano, el cual se despidió de nosotros moviendo su mano, para luego regresar a sus actividades normales.

 _ **No sé por qué, pero tengo la necesidad de volverlo a ver.**_

* * *

"Ha, son totalmente interesantes" dije mientras ordenaba mis cosas y empezaba a centrarme devuelta a mi trabajo.

"Olle! Feliciano!" escuché y al darme la vuelta, me percaté que era mi hermano el que trataba de llamar mi atención.

" _Fratello_! ¡ya regresaste del campo! "grité para lanzarme a los brazos de mi hermano mayor.

"Ajá, si, regresé y quiero que me digas algo, ¿quiénes eran esos dos chicos que charlaban TAN amigable contigo? "dijo mi hermano separándome de él y cruzando sus brazos, para empezar a mirarme con una mirada seria, pero llena de curiosidad.

"Oh!, ellos son dos turistas alemanes que vinieron de visita a Italia, debo admitir que son muy divertidos o al menos uno de ellos, el otro es algo serio, pero no le quita lo agradable" sonreí mientras miraba a mi hermano.

"Oh, ok…Pero igual te estaré viendo Feliciano, no soportaría ver que cualquier alemán haga llorar a mi hermanito "Dijo mi hermano sentándose en una silla con una mirada seria e incómoda.

"Aww, Lovino! "dije riendo mientras agarraba otra silla y me sentaba a su costado "Nadie me hará llorar, ¡Igual me alegra que te preocupes por mí! "agregué para luego apoyarme en el hombro de Lovino.

"¡NO ME ESTOY PREOCUPANDO POR TI, BASTARDO! Solo eres mi familia, y ya." Dijo Lovino, despistando su mirada de la mía.

No, Lovino no es malvado o ignorante, solo es algo "tímido" a su manera, pero aun así…yo lo quiero, y sé que en el fondo me quiere el también.

"En fin, deberíamos ir entrando, Nuestro abuelo necesita cuidado" dijo Lovino parándose y entrando a la casa.

"¡Ok, voy contigo! Déjame guardar el negocio "dije empezando a guardar los lienzos y pinturas.

"Te vas a demorar, _cazzo_ …AGH, déjame que te ayude" dijo Lovino ayudándome a guardar las cosas.

 _Terminamos, y los dos subimos al segundo piso, en donde se encuentra nuestro abuelo, Romulus. Él ya es un hombre viejo, pero…a pesar de su edad, es la persona más alegre más loca que he visto en mi vida, además que tiene muchas lindas e interesantes anécdotas de cuando era un joven fuerte y lleno de energía._

 _Tiene una enfermedad grave, pero… ¡yo y fratello estamos trabajando duro para poder ver su pronta recuperación!_

"Abuelo Romu! Romu! "grité para lanzarme hacia mi abuelo, claro sin hacerle daño.

"Cuidado, que me lo matas Feli" dijo Lovino acercándose a nosotros.

"¡Ha ha, no voy a morir! ¡Soy muy joven! ¡Aún tengo 15!" recalcó Romulus, abrazándome y sacudiendo a Lovino.

"15 al revés y unos MUCHOS años más" dijo Lovino riendo.

"Como sea, ¡¿cómo les fue hoy?! ¿Algo interesante? ¿Algunas buenas nuevas?" preguntó Romulus mientras sonreía y se arreglaba su cabello.

"Yo me encontré con ese bastardo español de Antonio, siempre viene a visitar, me alegra que no sabe dónde vivo." Dijo Lovino echándose en la cama de nuestro abuelo.

"Yo sé que lo quieres, él te ha visto crecer, ¡solo es unos años mayor que tú! "dijo Romulus riendo.

"¡¿E-EH?! ¿¡DE QUE HABLAS VIEJO LOCO!?" gritó Lovino mientras tartamudeaba y su rostro se ponía como un tomate bien maduro.

"Pues este viejo "loco" es un viejo sabio… ¿Y tú querido Feli? ¿Como te fue hoy? "preguntó Romulus removiendo mi cabello.

"¡Bien!, conocí dos alemanes, ¡eran muy amigables!" sonreí mientras dirigía mi mirada a Romulus.

"Ah, ¿sí? ...Y qué piensas hacer Feli? "preguntó Romulus empezando a sonreír.

"Pues, quiero verlos otra vez…" dije apoyando mi cabeza en la cama de nuestro abuelo.

 _Si, Ahora mi más grande deseo, es ver al alemán de ojos profundos como el mar,_ ** _una vez más…_**


	2. Capitulo 1: Lagrimas, tentacion

_El despertador empieza a perturbar el ambiente pacífico que tenía la habitación del hotel en donde los hermanos alemanes se hospedaban, Ludwig es el primero en despertar para luego vestirse, mientras Gilbert hacia un puchero, este no quería levantarse de la cama._

-Nooo… _ **Bruder**_ , no quiero despertar aún, 5 minutitos más- Murmuró Gilbert para agarrar las sábanas y enrollarse en ellas.

- _ **Bruder**_ , tienes que levantarte, Hay muchos lugares por conocer, no podemos perder tiempo…Además quiero ir a ver a Feliciano un rato- dijo el alemán rubio jalando a su hermano.

\- ¿Con que Feli el Italiano?, hmmmm…Me huele a algo más-dijo Gilbert levantándose para apoyarse en el hombro de su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué no van a correr por los campos de rosas?, ¡de la mano, y muy abrazados! -dijo Gilbert alborotando el cabello de Ludwig.

\- ¡¿D-D-DE QUE HABLAS?! ¡LO ACABO DE CONOCER! - Gritó Ludwig sonrojándose para luego separarse de su hermano, ir al baño y encerrarse en él.

\- _"OH, Ludwig,_ _ **ti amo**_ _mucho" "Yo también Feliciano" "¡Vamos a casarnos, aunque sea ilegal!" "SI!"_ -Imitaba Gilbert la voz de Ludwig y Feliciano, para luego empezar a matarse de la risa.

\- ¡NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO BRUDER!, ¡PARA AHORA MISMO! -gritó Ludwig agarrando un balde del baño y llenarlo con agua, mientras el color de sus mejillas se tornaba más rojo.

\- _"OHHHH LUDWIG! ALEMÁN DE MIS SUE-…"-_ Antes de que Gilbert terminara su frase, Ludwig abrió la puerta y lo mojó lanzando el agua que estaba en el balde en la cara de su hermano.

- _ **Brudeeeer!**_ \- grito el Albino sacudiéndose.

-Te lo merecías, por fastidioso- sonrió Ludwig acomodándose su cabello, el cual estaba muy desordenado.

-Que aburrido que eres…-dijo Gilbert agarrando una toalla para secarse el cabello, y en acto seguido quitarse la remera que estaba empapada y ponerse otra ropa.

-Bueno, será mejor bajar a desayunar, perdimos exactamente media hora en nuestra pelea-dijo Ludwig agarrando una casaca de cuero.

-Ok, voy detrás de ti- respondió Gilbert, que en sus interiores sonreía, ya que…

 _ **El conoce muy bien a su hermano…**_

* * *

 _Lovino se encontraba haciendo la limpieza del hogar, aunque solo con empeño lograba limpiarlo completamente, una vez el estante de libros antiguos de Romulus habría caído encima de él si no fuera porque su amigo español (que viene de visita las veces que puede) lo jaló hacia él._

 _Feliciano se encargaba de llevar al abuelo sano y salvo al comedor, para luego hacer el desayuno para los tres._

\- ¿Que se te antoja hoy _**nonno**_?, supongo que debes estar hambriento como siempre- habló Feliciano mientras alistaba la mesa.

-Si Feliciano, ¿lo de siempre no?, ¿han comprado _**croissants**_ Feli? – respondió Romulus mirando a su nieto que caminaba de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Si!, ¡Fratello fue a comprar a _**la panetteria**_!, eso era lo que nos faltaba, porque si tenemos Leche, cereales, galletas, bollería, zumo de naranja, yogures, mermelada y Nutella- sonrió Feliciano mirando a su hermano para luego acercarse a la alacena y sacar los croissants.

-No sobrecargues al _**nonno**_ , no está en estado para comer en exceso, Bastardo – Dijo Lovino dejando la escoba a un lado y dirigirse al comedor.

-Ow, Lovino, ¡al menos por hoy! - suplicó Romulus a su nieto Lovino, el cual sonreía, no por ser cruel, al igual que Feliciano tiene que encargarse de cuidar a su abuelo.

-Debemos cuidarte, no dejar que empeores…- replicó Lovino, desviando la mirada de su abuelo.

\- ¿Te estás preocupando por mí?, que lindo Lovino…-Dijo Romulus para acariciar el cabello de Lovino.

\- ¡NO!, S-solo te estoy haciendo entrar en razón-respondió Lovino quitando la mano de Romulus de su cabeza.

-Claro Lovi, entonces solo algo ligero Feli- Habló Romulus mirando a Feliciano.

-Si lo pides, lo tienes- respondió Feliciano encendiendo la cocina para empezar a cocinar.

 _La familia italiana empezó a desayunar, pero de repente, alguien subió precipitadamente las escaleras. Otro chico con un rulo que sobresale en todo su cabello llegó totalmente agitado y cansado._

\- ¡Feliciano, Lovino!, Oh, ¡hola nonno! ¡Chicos vengan conmigo! - Gritó el chico señalando a Feliciano y Lovino.

\- ¿Sebastian?, ¡¿dónde te habías metido?!- Golpeó la mesa Lovino mientras veía a Sebastian, el cual tenía una cara de "Esto es algo serio".

\- (Ups, me olvidé de él, no se lo mencioné a Ludwig y Gilbert…)- Pensó Feliciano, mirando la escena, para luego agregar:

-Creo que es algo importante, vamos a la sala, hablemos allí… _ **Nonno**_ , tu continúa disfrutando del desayuno-

-Claro, conversen ustedes- sonrió Romulus para agarrar su taza de café y seguir tomándola.

 _Los (en este caso) Tres hermanos italianos, se dirigieron juntos a la sala, Sebastián sacó de su pequeña mochila unos papeles doblados por la mitad._

\- ¿Que ocurre Sebas?, no tienes una cara de que algo bueno ocurre… -mencionó Feliciano sentándose en el mueble.

-No es bueno lo que voy a decir-Dijo Sebastian desdoblando los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-El doctor me habló sobre el estado de nuestro abuelo, y…Necesitamos un tratamiento, rápido- dijo Sebastian.

-Pero no nos alcanza aún, ¡¿cómo podremos pagar todo ese tratamiento!?- preguntó Lovino.

-No sé como, pero si no conseguimos un buen tratamiento, nuestro abuelo…s-se muere- dijo Sebastian evitando romper en lágrimas.

-E-El nonno, se podría…-dijo Feliciano secándose las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro.

-No, ¡no se va a morir!, ¡para eso los tres trabajamos! ¡Para darle un buen tratamiento!, ¿no? – se paró Lovino para agarrar los papeles y empezar a leerlos.

- _ **Fratello**_ , yo no quiero que _**nonno**_ se muera…-A Feliciano se le empezó a quebrar la voz mientras empezaba a abrazar a Lovino.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Sebastian apoyando su cabeza en Feliciano.

-No se va a morir, Bastardo. V-Vamos a evitar eso- dijo Lovino mientras las lágrimas de impotencia mojaban los papeles.

 _ **Pero no sabían, que, en el pasillo…se encontraba Romulus, el cual había escuchado toda la conversación, llorando el mismo dolor que ellos…**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, es hora de ver otro lugar…**_

 _Viajando a través del mundo, un chico de nacionalidad americana aventurero y fan de la comida chatarra, se encontraba descendiendo del avión con sus mochilas en mano para visitar a su compañero británico._

 _Desde que él tiene memoria, ese chico_ _ **(de cejas voluminosas)**_ _lo ha cuidado, protegido, y enseñado todo lo que él sabe_ _ **(lo único que él sabe es que nació en Estados Unidos, al parecer acabó perdido en Inglaterra a los 6 años…aproximadamente),**_ _no va de visita Inglaterra hace tiempo, pasa más tiempo en Japón a veces jugando videojuegos y leyendo historietas_ _ **(que allá se dice mangas)**_ _con su amigo japonés, pero era momento de visitarlo._

 _Las cosas han sido algo difíciles entre ellos, desde que, a los 16 años, el americano decidió volverse "independiente" empezar a forjar su propia vida, por sí mismo, y… no le ha ido mal._

 _Agarrando una hamburguesa, y dándole grandes mordiscos, decide parar un taxi el cual lo llevaría al hogar de su amigo del alma y hermano._

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero usted es americano, ¿no? …-pregunta el taxista mirando desde el retrovisor al chico americano.

-Sabía que no iba a pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente-respondió el americano afirmando la suposición del taxista, para luego agregar:

-Lo soy, al menos de nacimiento y unos años de vida, Pero en Inglaterra se quedó mi corazón-agregó el americano apoyando su cabeza en la ventana del taxi.

El día estaba frío y nublado, pero por suerte no estaba lloviendo.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre, chico? - preguntó el taxista.

\- Mi nombre es Alfred, Alfred F. Jones -Respondió Alfred, sacando una foto antigua, de él y su amigo británico cuando eran solo unos niños.

 _Un chico de cejas voluminosas se encontraba pálido por lo que se venía, tan asustado e impactado que se le cayó la taza de té de la mano, terminando rota y con el líquido caliente esparcido por el suelo._

 _Parpadeó, una de sus manos se dirigió a su cabello desordenado y sus ojos esmeralda volvieron a mirar con temor al mensaje que su "hermano de cariño" le mando por E-mail hace 9 horas._

" _ **My Dearest y cejón, Arthur:**_

 _ **HAHAHA, ¡Arthur! ¡Estoy por tomar un vuelo directo a Inglaterra!, ¡Nos vamos a ver muy pronto!, por favor no me asustes al entrar, y no cocines scones…no me gustan.**_

 _ **With love and freedom,**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones"**_

 _Otro disparo en el corazón, Arthur no ve a Alfred desde que se hizo "independiente", eso lo hacía temblar y tenerle más miedo a la reacción que el tendrá al ver a su "amigo y hermano" que a su compañero antiguo de clases ruso._

 _Empezó a dar vueltas por la sala y luego se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar una escoba, recogedor y trapeador para limpiar el desastre de la hora del té, que estaba totalmente arruinada._

\- ¿Que nunca le enseñe a avisar con anticipación? - se preguntó a si mismo Arthur con una mirada muy incómoda.

\- Osea, **ustedes** me entienden, ¿no?, estoy totalmente desarreglado, la casa ni siquiera está limpia y el cuarto de huéspedes que solía ser su cuarto está lleno de telarañas y polvo -dijo Arthur golpeando la escoba contra el suelo, mirando lo que parecía ser la nada.

\- ¿por qué no es tranquilo como ustedes queridas hadas? -dijo Arthur suspirando con fuerza.

 _Solo Arthur las puede ver y conversar con ellas, y no solo las hadas, también espíritus, duendes y cualquier presencia fuera de la vista de alguien normal,_ _ **eso hace sentir a Arthur especial.**_

 _Aunque Alfred y otros amigos de Arthur crean que él está tal vez algo loco, él es feliz con sus propias creencias._

 _Luego de unos largos minutos de tráfico, unas amigables conversaciones con el taxista y algo de hamburguesas, llegó a su destino._

-Tenga, quédese con el cambio señor- sonrió Alfred dándole el dinero al taxista.

\- _**Thanks,**_ eres un buen chico-respondió el taxista

\- ¡Disfruta de tu estadía en Inglaterra! -Agregó el taxista para encender el carro otra vez e irse.

-Que buena persona, bueno, es hora de ver cómo los años funcionaron con Arthur – dijo Alfred para agarrar su equipaje y dirigirse a la puerta del hogar.

 _Alfred se acerca a paso tranquilo a la puerta, mira el jardín y sigue igual como cuando se fue, las enredaderas aferradas a las rejas, unas rosas y claveles cerca de la ventana._

 _Llega a la puerta, antigua pero elegante, acerca su mano para tocar la puerta, dudando un poco "¿cómo reaccionará?" su mano tiembla, pero logra dar unos golpes, se empiezan a escuchar pasos muy apresurados acercarse y detenerse justo en la puerta…Hay un silencio algo incómodo._

-Um…-

\- O-OH! ¡ALFRED NO SABIA QUE YA ESTABAS A-AHÍ! -Grita Arthur sin dejar terminar a Alfred su oración.

- _ **Hi!**_ , ¿me vas a abrir la puerta? _**Or I'll have to wait here...-**_ dijo Alfred cruzando los brazos.

-Dilo apropiadamente por la vida de la reina, Alfred -respondió Arthur con una expresión que sus cejas resaltaban más.

\- Solo abre! -Dijo Alfred tocando la puerta con más fuerza.

\- Lo sé, lo se…- dijo Arthur abriendo la puerta lentamente, pero con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirla totalmente, abrió sus ojos despacio.

 _Encontrándose con la figura de la persona que crio dese niño, pero ya no era más_ _ **"su niño ".**_

-Hola Arthur, ¡he regresado! – dijo Alfred abriendo sus brazos.

 _Los ojos de Arthur estaban hipnotizados viendo en lo que se había convertido Alfred, si, era un pedazo de basura para él._

 ** _Era...porque_** _ **ahora, él es un pedazo de basura muy tentador.**_


	3. Capitulo 2: L appuntamento inaspettato

Capitulo 2: happiness?, l'appuntamento inaspettato

 _Arthur se encontraba tomando una taza de té mientras contemplaba a Alfred, el cual estaba disfrutando de una hamburguesa que trajo de Estados unidos_ _ **(si, se trajo muchas, según dice el por qué no sabía que tan largo podría ser el viaje a Inglaterra, en resumen, excusas.)**_ _mientras recorría el lugar en donde vivió por un buen tiempo, cada vez que cruzaban miradas por_ _ **pura casualidad**_ _el británico empezaba a fulminarlo con la mirada, y el americano solo se limitaba a responderle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

-Deja de buscar tesoros, no hay nada nuevo, _**calm Down**_ – dijo Arthur dejando su taza de té a medio acabar en la mesita.

-Se que no hay nada nuevo, pero… ¿sabes? Este lugar me vio crecer y no me lo puedo quitar de la mente, es lindo regresar al viejo hogar -miro Alfred a Arthur para luego sentarse a su costado y echarse en sus piernas.

-O-O-Olle!, no soy ninguna almohada para que te eches, siéntate apropiadamente… _ **my godness**_ –mencionó Arthur, como siempre, remarcándole los buenos modales.

-No has cambiado en nada, ni siquiera _tus cejas_ – rio Alfred poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

-Tu menos, tu _ingles_ _abreviado_ e _informal_ me sorprenden… – reconoció Arthur mirando a Alfred.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando había fuertes tormentas con rayos, y tú para calmarme me leías cuentos? – pregunto Alfred para fijarse en la ventana y ver como las lágrimas de las nubes empezaban a resbalar por los vidrios de las ventanas del hogar.

\- Si, obviamente, tu favorito era _"The Wise Princess "*_ , si mi memoria no me falla – respondió Arthur con algo de duda.

-Acertaste viejo cejón, siempre es y será mi favorito – afirmó Alfred sonriendo.

 _ **[Hace ya mucho tiempo…]**_

 _Una noche de invierno, y un niño con cejas que resaltaban en su rostro se encontraba tomando una taza de té mientras veía como los rayos iluminaban una noche muy bulliciosa, este niño de 9 años no le tenía miedo al clima, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado al mismo._

 _Su amigo francés y la familia del mismo estaba de visita, con un niño que adoptaron en Canadá; A diferencia de la familia de Arthur, ellos no adoptaron al niño que a paso débil y con lágrimas en sus ojos se acercó a Arthur esa noche._

" _Awthiur, Awthiur…Hey, Awthiur…" dijo el pequeño._

" _Alfred,_ _ **what is happening?**_ _¿por qué lloras Alfred?_ _"Preguntó Arthur acercándose con rostro de preocupación hacia el pequeño que estaba explotando en lágrimas._

" _L-L-L-Le tengo miedo a los rayos, ¡SON MUY FUERTES AWTHIURRRR! "Gritó el pequeño Alfred escuchando un fuerte rayo y correr a los brazos de Arthur, el cual casi derrama su te por el acto sorpresivo del menor._

" _¡T-Tonto!, ¡no hagas eso!, casi derramo mi…" dijo Arthur para quedarse callado al ver a Alfred llorando inconsolablemente._

* * *

 _\- ''La princesa Fernanda creció sin su madre, porque su madre la reina murió y ella creció sin una madre, pero por eso, ella deseaba saber todo lo que su mente podría resistir, por eso la gente la llamó_ _ **"The Wise Princess "**_ _(La princesa sabia), pero a muchas chicas no les gustaba la inteligencia que la chica poseía'' – leía Arthur uno de los cuentos que se encontraba en su habitación con Alfred sentado en sus piernas._

 _\- ¡SON MALAS NIÑAS! ¡necesitan un_ _ **HERO**_ _como yo! -grito Alfred dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur, el cual empezó a reír por lo que había escuchado._

 _\- ''_ _ **The Princess**_ _sabia muchas cosas, incluso cuando se enfermó le dijo a su padre que no trajera un doctor, ya que ella sabía más que el doctor mismo, pero un día vio a un perro y una ave riendo, se les acercó y al preguntarles a un perro y un ave, su criada favorita, un soldado e incluso la muerte, del porqué sobre su felicidad, ninguno pudo enseñarle lo que la felicidad es…'' – prosiguió leyendo Arthur mientras veía de reojo a un emocionado Alfred que estaba expectante a ver como seguía todo._

 _-Un día, mientras la princesa caminaba por la orilla del mar, vio a una niña ahogándose en el mar – leyó Arthur ocasionando un fuerte "OH NO" que salió de la boca de Alfred._

 _-…Y al verla, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al agua para rescatarla y la rescató, pero por el tamaño de las olas del mar, ella no pudo salvarse…Y la muerte se le acercó y le dijo: "te diré todo lo que deseas saber", días después encontraron a la princesa en las orillas del mar, muerta, pero con una_ _ **smile**_ _en el rostro. El reino lloró su perdida, pero como logró descubrir la felicidad, la nombraron como la más sabia- Dijo Arthur cerrando el libro._

 _-Ese cuento es bonit-… ¡¿A-ALFRED ESTAS LLORANDO?!- gritó de sorpresa Arthur al ver el rostro lloroso de Alfred._

 _-No, es que me alegra que haya encontrado la felicidad al final de todo…-dijo Alfred secándose los ojos con sus diminutas manos._

 _-Bueno, sí, final trágico pero bonito, bien hecho Mary de Morgan…- dijo Arthur cerrando el viejo libro para dejarlo en el estante, para luego echarse en su cama._

 _Alfred se metió en la cama de Arthur y se aferró a su cuerpo, aún había rayos muy fuertes afuera, pero al costado de Arthur se sentía protegido, miró a los ojos de Arthur y le dijo:_

 _-Arthur, **¿tú eres feliz?** ...- _

* * *

_En los últimos días los hermanos italianos han puesto más esfuerzo en sus empleos, Lovino decidió tener trabajos y horas extra para poder conseguir un mejor sueldo del que ya tenía, incluso empezó a trabajar en sus horas libres, como empleado de hogar y con algo de dinero que le manda, para ayudarlo, su odiado (pero querido) amigo español, le es suficiente._

 _Feliciano, decidió empezar a trabajar, aparte de su pequeño trabajito en la puerta de su casa que consiste en pintar retratos, parejitas, **extranjeros** o lugares muy famosos en Italia; como ayudante para un famoso pintor italiano llamado Michelgelo Pisstolleto (el cual es muy creativo y carismático, por supuesto). Y disfruta su trabajo un montón, gana bien o al menos eso dice Feliciano, pero hasta Michelgelo, sabe que algo lo tiene en las nubes, algo…o alguien._

 _Y Sebastian, bueno, su trabajo es un secreto para su familia. No es que no le guste hablar del trabajo, Sebastian gana muy bien;_ _**Pero un mago nunca revela sus trucos**_.

Y Romulus, bueno… el últimamente se ha sentido solo en su hogar, extraña los insultos del mayor, las sonrisas tiernas o los "ve~" que al segundo se le escapa, y las llegadas tardías del último que hacían amargar al mayor.

El silencio y la soledad gobernaban en la casa, y Romulus empezó a odiar la soledad desde que…

Dos golpes fuertes, pero sin fin de querer tumbar la puerta, resuenan en la sala.

Romulus baja por las escaleras, y se acerca a la puerta, en donde usualmente siempre esta Feliciano, pero hoy no se encontraba, ya que Feliciano estaba en su nuevo trabajo.

-Ciao? Oh, OH…- dijo Romulus levantando la mirada para encontrarse con dos figuras altas, y muy musculosas, frente a él.

- _ **Guten tag**_ , se encuentra Feli, D-Digo, ¿Feliciano…Vargas? - pregunto el alemán de ojos azules.

-Hemos venido por Feli! ¡Así que levanta las manos o te hago el _**Kame Hame hat**_! - grito el alemán albino gritando eufóricamente.

-Gilbert! No asustes al _**Ältester**_ , es mayor de edad y está en una condición complicada, ¿lo olvidas? - respondió el alemán con un golpe en el estómago a Gilbert para callarlo.

-Gracias por recordarme que soy _**vecchio**_ , pero bueno, ¿con quienes tengo el placer de hablar? – dijo Romulus sonriendo para luego agregar:

-Pasen, Pasen, los invitados son bienvenidos siempre. –

* * *

-Con que son hermanos, ¿no? - pregunto Romulus tomando un jugo de naranja con los dos jóvenes.

-Obviamente!, ¡somos hermanos incluso cuando nuestras almas ingresaron al ovulo de nuestra madre! - Exclamo Gilbert abrazando a Ludwig.

-Bruder, no era necesaria tanta especificación…- dijo Ludwig soltándose del abrazo de su hermano.

\- _**Beilschmidt**_ …No? – Pregunta el viejo terminando el jugo de naranja para dejar el vaso en la mesita.

\- Hmmmm, interesante. Siento que escuche eso antes…el apellido de su padre es igual, ¿no? – dice Romulus.

\- Si.

-…Y su Abuel-…

-YA LLEGUÉ _**NONNO**_! ~- se escucho una voz y pisadas que subían precipitadamente las escaleras, mientras se limpiaba algunos rastros de pintura esparcidas en su rostro y ropa.

- _ **Nonno**_ , ya estamos en casa! – grita otra voz.

-Si!, como anda nuestro _**nonno**_ prefer-… - se agrega la tercera voz, y los tres hermanos italianos quedan con los ojos abiertos como platos al encontrar a los dos alemanes charlando con su abuelo.

-…

-N-NONNO! ¡SON ASALTANTES! MUEVETE, MUEVETE! – grita Lovino agarrando una escoba para apuntar al albino con la misma.

-Ok, ¡NADIE SE MUEVA O DISPARO! – grita Sebastian sacado de su mochila una pistola, para cargarla y apuntar a Ludwig el cual levanto las manos mostrando rendición.

\- ¿¡V-ve!?~ Ludwig?! ¡¿Gil?!, E-Esperen _**confratelli…**_ ¡Ellos son mis amigos, paren! – Grita Feliciano para interponerse en el ataque defensivo de los otros dos hermanos. El _**piccolo cuore**_ del pequeño italiano, latía a millones.

\- …

\- ¿ESOS DOS SON TUS AMIGOS?- preguntaba impactado Sebastian empezando a bajar la pistola, y también la guardia.

\- No me importa!, ¡mueraaaannnnn! -Grito Lovino que estaba siendo impedido de cualquier tipo de ataque gracias a la fuerza alemana de Gilbert.

\- ahhh~, nunca maduran estos nenes…- dice Romulus haciendo que Gilbert suelte a Lovino.

\- L-Lo siento por eso, Ludwig, Gilbert…Los tomaron por sorpresa. - dice Feliciano suspirando para luego sentarse.

-Han sido días algo tensos para los tres, ve~ - agrega Feliciano.

-Para que tengan ese potencial de defensa personal, lo imagino – Dice Ludwig acariciándole el cabello a Feliciano.

-Si…-

\- Son una familia muy linda! ~- dice Gilbert dándole un golpe en la espalda a Romulus. Sin intención de golpearlo, claro.

-Ay, cuidado con esa mano, chico. - mira el anciano al albino.

\- Bueno, ya me dijeron para que estaban aquí, es ahora o nunca- agregó Romulus para agarrar a Lovino y sentarlo.

 _Gilbert le dio una mirada de confianza a Ludwig: "O lo invitas, o yo me lo quedo, hermano ;3 " a lo cual el alemán oji-azul se sonrojó, no levemente, a que Feliciano pudo notar el color carmesí en sus pómulos fuertes, pero suaves._

-Y-Yo, bueno…Uhh…

 _Tosió y aclaro más su voz para agregar con ternura, y a la vez… la seriedad y firmeza que lo caracterizaba:_

-Feliciano Vargas, quiero que me acompañes al " _ **Ristorante Alle Corone**_ ", p-para conocernos más…

El color rojo intenso se apoderaba de las mejillas de Feliciano, el color cobró un color más vivo cuando el alemán que ya derretía a Feliciano ni bien se le acercaba, dijo…

 _ **-Y si, puedes tomarlo como una cita…si deseas…**_


End file.
